A Buisness Meeting
by xxredpiscesxx
Summary: SetoxOC. Seto Kaiba has a special client come by his office for an important buisness meeting. The work gets too much so how does she help him realx.  PLEASE REVIEW


"Mr Kaiba, the owner of Recoline Corp. is here to see you" the secretary said over the intercom.

Seto Kaiba grunted. "Send him in." It was only 7:50 in the morning and he'd been working non-stop for 3 hours, in his office and he was in no mood to see anyone.

"Umm…Sir…..It's her" the secretary said nervously.

"Fine, send HER in…better Polly." Seto grunted again and put his head in his hands. Right now all he wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. At that point a woman around his age walked in through the mahogany doors of his office. She was very beautiful, she had long, and straight hair that reached her lower back nearly touching her bottom. She wore black trousers with a white shirt that covered her bottom and ended where her legs started and the sleeves where up to her elbows. Over her shirt she wore a dark purple waistcoat with a dark purple barouche in the shape of a big flower and she had dark purple high heel shoes on. And she held her cell phone in her right hand. All together the girl looked barely 18. Seto thought she looked really pretty and elegant yet less sluty. He watched as she made her way to his desk. Her shoes making noise all the way.

"Good morning Mr Kaiba. Thank you for doing business with my company" she said shaking his hand and in a voice that reminded him of angels singing. Then she smiled a smile that can bright up anyone's day.

"No problem Miss….."

"Scot…Miss Lillian Scot" she corrected him

"Miss Scot. Please sit down." She did what she was told. Then they started to talk about business, their products and how they could improve it and various other things related to business. Around 12:30 Lillian's cell phone ringed. She checked her phone and there was a message.

She read it and said "I'm really sorry Mr Kaiba, but I have to go. Is it possible for me to come by tonight to finish the work? That is if you're free."

"I'll be free around 8….can you come then" Seto replied coolly but he didn't want he to leave. He had a strange feeling inside of him. He wanted her to be as close to him as possible if not even closer.

"Perfect. I'll be there then. Thank you so much again for taking time out from your busy schedule" she said as she shook his hand again. But this she didn't take her hand away, instead she was staring, straight into his eyes. Both of them where in a trance. They found out that they couldn't look away. 'What's the matter with me? Why can't I look away? What has she done to me?' Seto thought to himself. 'Okay what's going on? Why do I feel like this? Surely I don't love him…..or…do I? Nobody has ever made me feel like this' Lillian thought. They were like this for a couple of minutes, until Mokuba came bouncing in.

"Hey big bro…who's this?" Mokuba question seeing Lillian in his brother's office. His brother rarely had anybody visiting him, let alone a beautiful girl still holding his brothers hand.

"Mokuba this is Miss Lillian Scot. She's the owner of the Recoline Corporation." Seto explained to his brother. "And Miss Scot this is my little brother, Mokuba."

Lillian moved closer to Mokuba. She bent down so she was face to face with him and said "It's really nice to meet you."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too." He said rubbing the back of his head and blushing at the closeness of their face.

Lillian laughed a bit when the blush appeared. "You're so cute" she exclaimed and ruffled his hair. She straightened herself and started to walk towards the door. When she was at the door she called over her shoulder "I'll see you tonight at 8 Mr Kaiba" and with that she was gone.

"Big brother you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me….That's not fair" Mokuba said a bit shocked that his brother kept a secret from him.

"Mokuba, she's not my girlfriend. She only came here for purely business purpose" Seto suppressed the urge to sigh but failed miserably. With that said, Mokuba stayed quite through the whole day. Exactly at 8, Seto's secretary informed him of Lillian's arrival. When Lillian walked in the office, Mokuba made an excuse saying he was tired and was going home.

Half an hour later, both Lillian and Seto were tired. Seto more than Lillian was. "Mr Kaiba maybe we should take a break. You look really tired. We both have been working non-stop since morning. Take a break and relax for a little while" Lillian spoke up.

"I would but there's too much work to be done so we can't take a break. And if we did I don't know what will relax me from all this work." He glared at all the papers spread on his desk. Lillian thought about it for a minute then got up from her seat and walk round the desk to Seto, held his hand and dragged him to the sofa in his office and forced him to sit on it by pushing him. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"You'll see" was all she said. Slowly and seductively she lowered herself so she was sitting in his lap with his legs in between hers. At that point Seto was blushing furiously and he couldn't thing straight. He knew what was going on but he didn't push her because he liked the feeling he was getting. Lillian moved her hands to the sides of his cheek. She held his face in her hands for a few minutes before pressing her warm lips on his surprising both him and herself. Seto closed his eyes welcoming the warmth of her lips. He moved his hands on her back rubbing them from up to down. Lillian moaned in the kiss and licked his lower lip begging for entrance. He complied her wish and parted his lips so that her tongue could enter. She met his tongue halfway into his mouth. Their tongues danced and massaged each other. 'This feels so good and so right' Seto thought. Seto then took the next step; he pushed the beautiful girl on her back on the sofa so he was on top of her. She yelped from the surprise and broke the kiss. Lillian looked up at him with wide eyes, but Seto just moved down towards her sweet lips.

Their lips were merely inches away. "Do you know what you have done?" he asked. She simply shook her head with confusion clear in her eyes. "You've turned my feelings on. Your making me feels something I've never felt for another girl. He closed the gap between their lips. He kissed her more passionately and she was only happy in returning the kiss. This time Seto asked for entrance and his access was granted. Their tongues battled again. Lillian moved one of her hand in his gorgeous brunette hair and other hand around his neck. She was too distracted in the kiss that she didn't notice Seto's hand move to her waistcoat and started to unbutton it. When he finished unbuttoning, he lifted her up slightly still not breaking the kiss and took of the waistcoat. That was when she noticed what he had done and what he wanted. And quite frankly she wanted the same thing.

His hands now moved to her shirt and he started to unbutton it. She held his hands to stop him and broke the kiss. "I see someone want me…all of me" she whispered seductively in his ear. He moaned when she started to nibble on his earlobe and kiss the skin behind his ear. She shifted a little so she was back in his lap in the same position as before. She removed his trench coat and was about to take his shirt off when Mokuba came intruding in. both of them jumped apart upon hearing Mokuba. It took him a while to figure out what was going on. But when he did his grin spread from ear to ear.

"See Seto I knew she was your girlfriend or else you would never have let her touch you like this" Mokuba said.

"Fine Mokuba you were right….She's my girlfriend and we just started dating…..and next time knock when you enter" Seto said with a sigh

"After seeing what I just saw, I'll always knock…..And so happy for both of you" he exclaimed and ran to his brother and hugged him than went to Lillian and hugged her even tighter. After the bone crushing hug, Mokuba skipped out of the office.

Seto sighed then said "We should really get back to our work."

But Lillian just pushed him back on the sofa and climbed on top of him. "You're girlfriend? I never remember you asking me out" she whispered huskily in his ear.

"Well then let me make it up to you….Lillian would you be my girlfriend?" Seto asked rather nervously.

"I would love to….Seto" upon hearing his name he smiled. Leaned up and closed the gap between their lips. They were too distracted that they didn't notice someone peek in watch their every move. The mass of black hair smiled and closed the door.

**Please Review **

**This is my 1****st**** SetoxOC please tell me what you think**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
